A portable radio is often used in conjunction with a remote radio accessory to provide a hands free mode of operation. In a vehicular environment, for example, a vehicular adapter can be used to remote the radio's speaker and microphone functions to an external speaker and external microphone. Another example of an accessory which facilitates hands free operation is the remote speaker microphone (mic). The remote speaker mic, which may also include radio frequency (RF) capability, is usually worn on the user's shoulder and interconnects to the portable radio through a cable and connector while the portable radio remains attached to the user's side through a carry case and belt clip. The remote speaker mic allows the user to access radio controls without having to remove the radio from his side. However, it is not always practical for the user to go from the remote speaker mic mode of operation to the vehicular environment.
When changing from the remote speaker mic mode to the vehicular adapter mode, carry cases which use T-straps to retain the radio can be particularly cumbersome in that the user is required to unsnap the T-strap, remove the radio from the carry case, disconnect the remote speaker mic from the radio, and remove the remote speaker mic from the shoulder to keep the unattached cable from thrashing about. In the public service environment, such as the police force or fire department for example, it is particularly desirable to have a quick connect/disconnect feature which allows the user to change from the remote speaker mic mode to the vehicular adapter mode.
An example of a carry case which facilitates removal of a radio being used in conjunction with an external accessory is described in a patent entitled "Carry Case Holder for an Electronic Device" issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,400 assigned to Motorola, Inc. and which is herein incorporated by reference. Product designers are continually looking to reduce cost and ease manufacturability. An accessory assembly which eliminates the use of interface contacts within the carry case housing would be advantageous in terms of alignment issues as well as cost savings. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved carry case and accessory assembly which provides remote accessory capability with a quick connect/disconnect feature for the radio with minimal use of interface contacts.